


The Barnes Siblings: Spill Your Blood

by WinterCaptainGroot



Series: The Barnes Siblings [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, F/M, Memories, Past, Red Room, Romance, SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterCaptainGroot/pseuds/WinterCaptainGroot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2nd book in The Barnes Siblings series.</p><p>They shut down HYDRA but now they must shut down The Red Room. Quinn and Steve's relationship grows and grows that they finally tie the knot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Movie Day

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you read Two Metal Arms first to understand what's happening. THIS IS THE SECOND BOOK OF THE SERIES!
> 
> Trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D7UyU52SsQ8

*1 Year Later*

-Quinn's POV-

It's been a whole year since we shut down HYDRA. During the past year we announced to the world that everywhere is HYDRA free, which brought a lot of joy to people. Bruce and Natasha also became boyfriend and girlfriend, much to our surprise, we never thought big bad assassin Black Widow would actually get in a relationship, in fact we didn't even think Bruce would. What else has happened? Oh yes me and Steve have gotten even closer over the year, we spent more time to ourselves and I can see us having a good future together. Clint finally revealed that he has been married for this whole time and only Natasha and Fury knew about it. He even has two kids! He agreed to letting Laura and the kids stay at the tower so he can keep constant eye on them. Pepper came back from a round the world work holiday, much to Tony's delight. Apart from all that S.H.I.E.L.D have been locating Red Room bases, unfortunately we have been unable to find the main base but we are still searching.

You may have also noticed how when we took out the last HYDRA base in England, Thor wasn't there. Why is this? He was, at the time, in Asgard to spend time with his family. He came back down to Earth after a few months but before he returned to the tower, he visited his lady friend Jane. Recently he got back to the tower with Jane, now pretty much all the Avengers and their love lives are living in the Avengers Tower. Bucky has even been trying to find a partner, sadly he hasn't found the right one yet. I think he is even trying to get together with a SHIELD agent. This is basically one big happy family. Let's get on with the adventure of Shut Down The Red Room. Forever.

Everyone has decided to have a full day to ourselves. Thor only got back a week ago so we want to just make sure everyone is settled before we start taking out Red Room bases. Tony decided we should watch a movie to start the day. I was so up for this. Each person got one choice of movie. We would watch each and every choice to keep everyone satisfied. Tony came up with the idea so he demanded first pick. He settled with Transformers. He kept saying he made Optimus Prime..

Clint got second pick. He went for The Hunger Games.. No surprise there. Tony kept calling him Katniss for the rest of the day. Bruce was allowed next pick. He went for The Terminal, wasn't too bad either. Laura chose Star Trek Into Darkness, Steve chose Nemo, Thor kept asking how fish were talking and ended up going out to a pet shop and bought a fish. He tried to get it to talk... I grabbed a random movie which ended up being The King's Speech. Bucky also picked at random and put on Groundhog Day. 

It was around lunch time now so before watching anymore we all went up to the kitchen and ate. Tony, Clint, Pepper, Laura and Jane got loads, and I mean loads, of popcorn for everyone. After lunch was complete we headed down to the movie room again. Jane got to choose her movie now. She decided on Wall-E. She said Bucky, Thor, Steve and I would enjoy it. Now a days is very different to when I was born... Natasha went for Kick-Ass 2 because it annoyed Tony. Thor chose Madagascar, he said he chose it so he could watch more talking animals. He tried to find somewhere to buy a Zebra... That's why Thor is not allowed to watch movies like Nemo and Madagascar anymore. Pepper finished off movie day with Avatar. 

Movie day finished at around 7 pm and I was getting tired. Steve was too, Tony and Clint, stayed in the movie room and were going to see who could watch movies the longest. All nighter for them bed time for everyone else. Well apart from Bruce who went to the lab, like always. I got changed into my PJ's as did Steve. Although Steve 'hid' in the bathroom and waited there until I was decent. He came out when I was dressed. We both climbed into bed, I cuddled into his chest while he wrapped his arms around me. He kissed the top of my head before mumbling goodnight. It wasn't long before we both were peacefully sleeping.


	2. Base One

I woke up the next day, snuggled next to Steve. He was still sleeping so I traced patterns across his chest with my metal finger. I felt his muscles tense and shiver slightly under my cool touch. He started to stir, I saw his eyes flutter open.   
"Morning, soldier." I said looking up into his eyes. He gave me a big smile.  
"Morning, sweetheart, sleep well?" He asked kissing the top of my head.  
"I did, but we have to get up now." I said, sadly. I would rather stay in bed but today, we are off to take out one of the located Red Room bases  
"What, why?" Steve basically whined, pulling me closer to him.  
"We are going to the first base today." I told him, reluctantly stepping out of bed. I grabbed a towel and my clothes, before going into the bathroom. I had a quick shower careful to keep water out of my arms system. As soon as I was dry, I slipped into my fighting clothes and walked back into the bedroom. Steve went to get ready while I headed out to the kitchen. The others were already in there, ready to go.  
"Sleeping beauty is up, finally!" Tony exclaimed from the bar. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Bucky.  
"Where is Steve?" Bucky asked me, looking over my arm.  
"He is just getting ready, he should be out soon." I replied, now looking over Bucky's arm. We tend to do that before missions. Check each others metal arm. It wasn't long before Steve did come out of the bedroom. He grabbed his shield and everyone got inside the quinjet. I sat down opposite Steve and I grabbed a clean cloth and Steve's shield. I started polishing it to pass the time.

 

We arrived at the small Red Room base an hour later. I had given Steve his shield back a few minutes ago, the others were getting ready for fighting. Everyone walked out of the jet and headed towards the base. Steve had given out orders during the journey. He placed a soft kiss to my lips before we headed inside. I was with Bucky, Steve went with Clint and Natasha while Thor and Tony were outside. Bruce stayed in the quinjet, he would only come out if we really needed Hulk. I went down through the right corridor, Bucky took the left. There were 4 rooms on each side of the corridor. I stealthily entered each room and took out any agents in there. I had finished my side and went back to the main corridor, where I was joined by my brother soon after.  
"All clear your side?" I asked him. He nodded his head and we started heading towards the exit. Until, we heard music coming from somewhere inside the building. Did we miss a room? I pressed a finger to my earpiece.  
"Anyone else hear music?" I asked. There was silence for a few moments until someone came through.  
"We can over our side." I heard Clint say. He sounded slightly out of breath.  
"Nat where could it be coming from?" I asked. Natasha was the only one that has been in the Red Room before, so it only makes sense to ask her.  
"The smaller bases usually have their training rooms underground. We will need to find a door down there." She replied through gritted teeth. This must be hard for her, being back in a Red Room base. Me and  
Bucky started searching everywhere for another door. Seriously how hard can it be to fi-  
"Oh." Was all I said. I found the door hidden in the shadows.  
"Buck, over here." I called out to him behind me. He quickly told the others through his earpiece. They told us to wait for them, which we did. The music was still playing by the time they got here.   
"Don't kill the dancers, they will be the trainees." Natasha informed before we entered the room.

 

There were only a handful of agents that we had to take out and some of the minors were killed.. By me.. I panicked during the fight, flashback really...

 

We burst into the room and took out the agents. It was easier than I expected so they were killed almost instantly. Clint, Steve and Natasha started leading taking some of the minors outside into the quinjet. Bucky and I were left to take out the last few agents that appeared out of nowhere. But while I was fighting, bad images of my past went through my mind. They played in my eyes and made me panic. I accidentally killed three of the girls, thinking they were HYDRA agents, before Bucky held me back. My breathing was heavy and the images slowly faded away. I looked at Bucky with wide eyes, the other three looked at me worried.  
"Come on Quinn let's get you out of here." Bucky said calmly to me taking me out into the quinjet. I looked down, playing around with my hands. I just killed three young girls. They still had years of life left. But I took that away from them.

 

-Bucky's POV-

I finished off the last Red Room agent and turned back to the young girls. I saw three of them dead on the floor and Quinn, who looked terrified. I quickly wrapped my arms around her and pulled her away from the girls. Her breathing was heavy and she was sweating a lot. Her eyes were wide and wild. I know how she feels, my first time with the Avengers I used to have flashbacks.   
"Come on Quinn let's get you out of here." I said to her calmly while leading her out to the quinjet. I sat her down and kept an eye on her. She was fiddling with her fingers while staring at her shoes. The others got in and asked what happened. On the way back Quinn looked terrible. Guilt and pain was written all over her face. As soon as we dropped off the minors at SHIELD we headed back to the tower.

 

Once we were back I stayed with Quinn. I sat down with her on the couch and rubbed small circles on her back. Her breathing changed and a few tears fell to the floor. She quickly turned to me and buried her face into the crook of my neck, crying. I wish I could take the pain away from her, but all I can do is help her. Because she will need a lot of help through this.


	3. Marry Me?

I was still feeling really bad this morning after yesterdays events. I didn't sleep too good, but if I hadn't had Steve with me, I probably would of had an even worse night. I went into the bathroom to have a shower while Steve was still sleeping. I took a long hot shower to clear my thoughts. It worked very well too. I was in there for around 30 minutes before I shut the water off and dried myself off with a towel. I put some clothes on and braided my hair. The door to the bathroom opened and I saw Steve there in the mirror.   
"Morning, Stevie." I chirped happily, a smile on my face as I finished my hair with a hairband. I could see a smile crawl onto Steve's face as he walked in.  
"Morning, beautiful. Sleep okay?" He asked pecking my lips.  
"Not the best, but it would have been worse had you not been there." I replied kissing his cheek. I walked out of the bathroom so he could get ready for the day. I made my way to the kitchen. Only Thor, Bucky and Jane were in there. After saying good morning to the three, I sat down in the kitchen eating an apple. I was about to start reading one of the magazines on the table, when Bucky sat down next to me.  
"You okay today, Quinn?" He asked softly.  
"Yes thanks." I replied giving him a small smile. Steve, Pepper, Natasha and Bruce came into the kitchen saying good morning and getting breakfast.  
"I'm going out for a bit. See you all later." Bucky said standing up.  
"See you later." We all said as he left. Steve came over to me and sat in the seat Bucky was just in. He took hold of my hands in his.  
"We are going out for the day. Just you and me." He said smiling at me. I smiled back at him while going to get my jacket. I have a feeling he has something planned...

 

Steve took me into town and seemed.. nervous? What is he nervous about? Am I missing something here?? We went into many shops, but we didn't buy much more just looking around. We had left the tower at 10 a.m.. it's now 3 p.m. He had taken me to get lunch at, well, lunch time and we just spent some more time looking through more shops. Time flew by because some shops were big some were small. Steve said we were going to go for a walk in Central Park. So that's where we started going to. It seemed to take ages! Guess we got a little carried away with the shops, hehe. But we finally made it in a.. two hour walk.. It's now 5 p.m and getting a bit dark but the sky is absolutely beautiful! Holding hands, we slowly strolled through the park, it was so relaxing. I had totally forgotten about what had happened back in the Red Room base. It felt like a breath from heaven. But Steve still seemed nervous. Now he felt even more nervous though, like it was radiating off of his body. My legs started getting tired so we sat down on one of the benches. Steve was sitting by me rubbing his hands together, his leg was faintly bouncing up and down. What is wrong with him today? We sat in silence for a few minutes, admiring the park. Until Steve got up and stood in front of me..

 

He slowly knelt down on one knee and pulled out a small box from his pocket. What is going on? He isn't about to - NO WAY IS HE! Is he about to-!? No surely not! I don't know! I pulled out of my thoughts as Steve started talking.  
"From the first day I saw you all those years ago, my heart melted, begging to be with you. When I joined the army, I never stopped thinking about you, day and night. That moment you arrived at the tower, my heart was filled with joy. The day you confessed your love to me, I couldn't be any happier. When we were made official, I knew we would have a good future together. Right here, right now, I want to make us one. Quinn, will you marry me?" He said, passionately. He opened the little box to reveal the most gorgeous ring I have ever seen. Time felt like it had frozen. How the hell could I say no to him!? Not that I would say no!!  
"Of course I will marry you!!!!!" I squealed launching into his arms. I pulled him into a passionate kiss, hugging him tightly. Once we pulled back he slipped the ring onto my finger, gently. Perfect fit. I couldn't stop smiling. This is amazing!! I hugged him again, crying tears of joy. We stayed in the park for a while longer before walking back to the tower.

 

As soon as we got back, we went straight to bed. We did so much walking today! I got into some pj's after freshening up and letting my hair loose from the braid. I climbed into bed and snuggled into Steve. 'I'm engaged to Steve Rogers!' The thought kept running through my head making me smile. It wasn't long until I fell asleep.


	4. Sharing The News

I woke up extremely happy. But who wouldn't when you just got engaged last night? I looked at the time. 7 a.m. Perfect. I got dressed and woke Steve up. His eyes slowly opened and he looked at me confused.  
"What time is it?" He asked.  
"7 a.m." I said giggling. His eyes widened.  
"Why are you up so early?" He asked climbing out of bed.  
"I want us to make breakfast for the others. Then when everyone is in the kitchen we can tell them the good news." I replied pecking his lips. He chuckled and pulled me into a deep, soft kiss. I pulled back smiling.  
"Stop it you! Get dressed." I ordered him. He playfully saluted and went off to the bathroom. I walked off to the kitchen and gathered ingredients. Bacon, eggs and toast. That shall do fine. Steve came out of the bedroom a few minutes later and helped me make breakfast.   
"Jarvis." I called out to the AI. Steve was finishing setting the plates of food on the table.  
"Yes, Quinn?" Jarvis asked.  
"Can you wake the others up, please." I said to him.  
"Right away." He finished. 

 

It wasn't long until I heard footsteps coming from the hallways. One by one everyone started seating themselves at the table.  
"So, why did you get us up so early?" Tony asked starting to eat. I glanced at Steve, he nodded once at me. I faced the others again and took a deep breath.  
"Because we have an announcement," I started a small smile crawling onto my face. Everyone had stopped eating and placed their cutlery down. All eyes were on me..

"Steve and I... are engaged." I said excitedly. Steve pecked my lips with a big smile on his face.

 

-Tony's POV-

"Steve and I... are engaged." Quinn said excitedly. Steve pecked her lips smiling brightly.

Holy shit! Capsicle finally popped the question. He beat me to it.. Maybe I should ask Pepper soon..   
"Capsicle! You have finally grown up!" I shouted to him. That's the Tony Stark way of saying 'Congratulations'. Those two will be great for each other.

 

-Pepper's POV-

"Steve and I... are engaged." Quinn said excitedly. Steve pecked her lips smiling brightly.

EEK! I can't wait for the wedding!!! I am so happy for them!  
"Congratulations you two!!!" I yelled happily. Such a cute couple!!

 

-Clint's POV-

"Steve and I... are engaged." Quinn said excitedly. Steve pecked her lips smiling brightly.

Yes! That's brilliant news! I remember when I proposed to Laura. They will be so good together I can tell.  
"Congratulations doves!" I said smiling at them and wrapping my arm around Laura.

 

-Laura's POV-

"Steve and I... are engaged." Quinn said excitedly. Steve pecked her lips smiling brightly.

Yay!! I can't wait for their wedding! I know exactly how she feels. I remember when Clint proposed. One of the best days of my life.  
"Congratulations!!" I shouted and pecked Clint's lips.

 

-Thor's POV-

"Steve and I... are engaged." Quinn said excitedly. Steve pecked her lips smiling brightly.

"Congratulations Lady Quinn and Man of America!" I boomed to the happy couple. I hope to marry Lady Jane one day.

 

-Jane's POV-

"Steve and I... are engaged." Quinn said excitedly. Steve pecked her lips smiling brightly.

I haven't been to many weddings! I can't wait to take her shopping for a dress!  
"Congratulations!!" I squealed, hugging into Thor.

 

-Natasha's POV-

"Steve and I... are engaged." Quinn said excitedly. Steve pecked her lips smiling brightly.

Wow! Steve actually had it in him to ask her! I have never been to a wedding. I have never even thought of getting married myself.  
"Congratulations." I said smiling at them. I slid Bruce's hand into mine under the table.

 

-Bruce's POV-

"Steve and I... are engaged." Quinn said excitedly. Steve pecked her lips smiling brightly.

I thought he might ask soon. He must have asked when he took her out yesterday.  
"Congratulations to you both." I said smiling. I felt Natasha slide my hand into hers under the table. I glanced at her to see her smiling. Maybe one day we will have a wedding..

 

-Bucky's POV-

"Steve and I... are engaged." Quinn said excitedly. Steve pecked her lips smiling brightly.

Steve has finally asked my sister! Oh this is amazing. My sister and best friend will be so perfect together.  
"Congratulations!" I said giving Quinn a hug, and patting Steve on the back. I saw the ring on her finger. Woah that looks rather expensive. He did a good job.

 

Well that was less overwhelming than I expected. Thank goodness. The rest of the day was very simple. Just like a normal day when we don't work and just spend time as a family. All the way to bed time. A calm relaxing sleep next to the one you love.


	5. Base Two

Another day. Another base. I hope I don't make the same mistake I did in base one. 

 

I woke up to someone gently shaking me. I groaned and pulled the duvet over my head, but the shaking didn't stop. I huffed in annoyance and opened one eye. Steve.   
"Go away. Can't you see I'm sleeping?" I mumbled, tiredly.   
"You need to get up. Base two, sweetheart." He said, yanking the sheets off of me.  
"Ugh, fine! I'm up." I said before getting ready. I heard him chuckle as he left the room. I quickly got dressed before meeting up with the others out in the quinjet. 

 

The journey wasn't as long as the first base, this base was also slightly bigger. I took a deep breath before exiting the jet and entering the building.   
"Nat will there be training rooms underground in this base?" I asked her while taking out the first set of guards.  
"Yeah so keep an eye out for any hidden doors." She replied before we all separated down different hallways. Like last time Bruce stayed in the jet while Tony and Thor took care of the people outside. I took out all the guards, teachers, trainers etc. while escorting the young girls out to the quinjet. I didn't find any doors to training rooms on my side of the building, I assume one of the others found them instead. As I came to the last door, I heard muffled crying from inside. I opened the door and saw multiple stone cells. I looked through the small windows on the doors. There was one girl in every cell, tears streaming down their faces. Pressing a finger to my earpiece, I told the others. They soon arrived at my location and helped me to get the rest of the girls out of building. At least I didn't kill any of them this time.

 

Just as we were starting to board the jet, a knife was rammed in a gap between two metal plates on my arm. I spun round to come face to face with a dozen more guards. Tony managed to kill of most of them with his repulsors leaving me to eliminate the last few. I scanned the area making sure no one was left before finally getting back on the jet. I yanked the knife out, accidentally cutting a wire on the inside. It sent a shot of electric straight through my body causing me to fall unconcious on the floor.


	6. Broken Arm

I woke up, back at the tower, in one of the medical beds. I slowly opened my eyes, my head in terrible pain. I allowed my eyes to slowly adjust to the light before remembering what had happened. Knife. Arm. Wire. Cut. Electric. Unconscious. Great.

I heard the door open and looked up to see who it was. Bruce. I gave him a small smile while massaging my head with my left hand.   
"How are you feeling?" He asked softly, returning the smile.  
"Like I've been hit by a truck." I groaned. He chuckled in response.   
"Well, after you pulled that knife out it cut one of the wires in your arm. It sent a minor shock, enough to knock you out, but it's nothing harmful." He informed me, checking my vitals. I tried to move my metal arm, but I couldn't.   
"Great, I can't even move that arm now." I huffed.   
"When you're up to it, i'll get Tony to fix it for you." He told me, before going out to tell Tony. I stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes, until my headache cleared up, before slowly getting out of the bed. I headed down to Tony's workshop, my right arm hanging limply next to me. I pushed open the door making the Iron Annoyance look up at me.   
"Ah, Bruce said you would be coming down some time today. Sit." He said patting a chair next to him. I quickly made my way over and sat where he gestured.  
"So, Bruce says you can't move that arm at all, i'm gonna guess the obvious and say that's probably from the cut wire." He said, whilst lifting my arm up onto the desk. Who knows, maybe I will enjoy spending time with him. He carefully took off the metal plates covering the wiring and placed them onto the table. The cut wire sparking a little, luckily nothing else was damaged.  
"Okay, I don't know if any of this process is going to shock you again, so just be prepared for that." Tony told me, tugging the ruined wire out to put in a new one.  
"Huh, this is gonna be harder than I thought, the damaged wire is tangled with the others." He said more to himself, taking some more metal plates off.  
"So, how's it going with you and Grandpa Rogers?" He asked, making sure he didn't mess everything up. I huffed at the nickname he gave Steve,  
"It's going great, thank you." I replied.  
"Thought of when you want to have the wedding?" He carried on.  
"Not at the moment. I don't know if we can even afford everything for a wedding yet." I said, an image of Steve in a neat wedding suit, a big smile on his face, popping into my head.   
"You don't need to worry about that, i'll pay for everything you two want. I know I may seem selfish but it's a wedding, your's and his special day." He said, sending me a smile.   
"Thanks Tony." I said, smiling back. I felt as if I could cry by his kindness. 

He finally managed to pull out the old wire, after ten minutes of untangling it. He had started fixing in the new wire, making sure everything was connected.  
"Okay, that should be working now. If you can just try it out." He said putting his tools down. I tried to move my arm, seeing if it was working like normal. I breathed a sigh of relief when it was moving perfectly again.   
"Great. I'll just put the metal plates back on and then you're free to go." He said, slotting all the metal plates he had taken off back into place. He got me to check the arm once more, checking that the plates hadn't knocked something out of place. Luckily, everything was perfect and felt just like it used to.  
"Thanks again, Tony." I said, pulling him into a small hug.  
"No problem, Grandma." He said, smiling at me, eyes shining with humor.   
"Haha very funny. I'm leaving now." I said heading for the door.

I headed up to the lounge, going to find Steve. It wasn't hard to find him, seeing as he was sitting on the sofa with Clint and Thor. I walked over to Steve, pressing a kiss to his cheek, sitting next to him.  
"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked me, a hint of worry in his voice.  
"I'm okay, Tony fixed my arm as well." I smiled at him.  
"I'm glad you're okay, you had me worried back there." He whispered into my ear, kissing the top of my head. I cuddled into his side, his arm wrapped around me, watching the T.V with him, Clint and Thor.


End file.
